icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Finley
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Sault Ste. Marie, ON, CAN | draft = 6th overall | draft_year = 1999 | draft_team = Nashville Predators | career_start = 2002 | career_end = 2007 }} Brian Finley (b. July 13, 1981 in Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario) is a retired professional ice hockey goalie. Finley is 6 feet 3 inches tall and 200 pounds in weight. Finley was drafted by the Nashville Predators in the first round, sixth overall of the 1999 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career Finley played most of his junior hockey as a member of the Barrie Colts of the OHL, before being traded in his final year to the Brampton Battalion. While with the Barrie Colts he led the team to the Finals of the Memorial Cup in 2000 where they lost to the Rimouski Océanic 6–3. Finley played as primarily the backup goalie for the Canadian Junior Hockey Team at the World Junior Hockey Tournament in 1999 and 2000. Finley spent the majority of his career playing in the AHL for the Milwaukee Admirals as a solid goalie. He won the Calder Trophy with the Admirals in 2004. He played two career games for the Nashville Predators in the NHL, allowing 10 goals in 107 minutes. When the Predators chose not to renew his contract after the 2005–06 season Finley signed as a free agent with the Boston Bruins on July 17, 2006. During the 2006–07 season he played ten games for the Providence Bruins and two games for the Boston Bruins. After the 2006–07 season Finley was an unrestricted free agent and was unable to sign with another team effectively ending his hockey career. Career statistics Season Team Lge GP Min GA EN SO GAA W L T Svs Pct ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1997-98 Barrie Colts OHL 41 2154 105 5 3 2.92 23 14 1 1054 0.909 1998-99 Barrie Colts OHL 52 3063 136 3 3 2.66 36 10 4 1421 0.913 1999-00 Barrie Colts OHL 47 2540 130 1 2 3.07 24 12 6 1286 0.908 2000-01 Barrie Colts OHL 16 818 42 0 0 3.08 5 8 0 394 0.904 2000-01 Brampton Battalion OHL 11 631 31 0 0 2.95 7 3 1 248 0.889 2002-03 Toledo Storm ECHL 7 305 12 0 0 2.36 4 2 0 134 0.918 2002-03 Milwaukee Admirals AHL 22 1207 59 1 2 2.93 7 11 2 520 0.898 2002-03 Nashville Predators NHL 1 47 3 0 0 3.83 0 0 0 10 0.769 2003-04 Milwaukee Admirals AHL 43 2561 100 0 2 2.34 23 15 4 1121 0.918 2004-05 Milwaukee Admirals AHL 64 3642 139 0 7 2.29 36 22 4 1612 0.921 2005-06 Milwaukee Admirals AHL 32 1712 77 2 4 2.70 18 7 2 759 0.908 2005-06 Nashville Predators NHL 1 60 7 0 0 7.00 0 1 0 34 0.829 2006-07 Boston Bruins NHL 2 59 3 1 0 3.04 0 1 0 30 0.909 2006-07 Providence Bruins AHL 10 576 29 0 1 3.02 6 3 0 242 0.893 External links * * Brian Finley's profile at www.legendsofhockey.net * Brian Finley's profile at www.hockeygoalies.org * Brian Finley's profile on the AHL site * Brian Finley's profile www.TSN.ca * Brian Finley's profile www.nhl.com Category:Born in 1981 Category:Barrie Colts alumni Category:Brampton Battalion alumni Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Milwaukee Admirals (AHL) players Category:Nashville Predators draft picks Category:Nashville Predators players Category:Toledo Storm players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Retired in 2007